Once Upon a TVD Fairy Tale
by LitLover 101
Summary: Reasons that you should not mix alcohol, magic and discussing your favorite fairy tales. Oh, weekends away from college can be so eventful for Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, their friends, lovers and enemies. Beware: these fairy tales have a bite. Klaroline, Delena, etc…
1. Chapter 1

Reasons that you should not mix alcohol, magic and discussing your favorite fairy tales. Oh, weekends away from college can be so eventful for Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, their friends, lovers and enemies. Beware: these fairy tales have a bite. Klaroline, Delena, etc…

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, I was having a moment and just wanted to write something for fun. This is what I came up with. Please, vote in Hypable's poll for Klaroline. The Last time I checked Klaroline has 48 % to the other couple's 52%, voting ends at 12 tonight. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Lost in a Fairy Tale

"The coast is clear." Elena called to her best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. The three young women, well, two vampires and a witch, snuck carefully up the stairs to the attic of the Salvatore Boarding house. They were armed with cleaning supplies and Caroline was armed with bottles of champagne.

"I thought we were supposed to be cleaning?" Bonnie eyed the bottles in the blonde's arms as she spoke.

Caroline shrugged. "I'm multi-tasking. Besides attics are spooky. And if I'm going to be stuck up here all day I might as well get drunk." Brushing away cobwebs, she made a face.

"Whoa, this place is a mess." Bonnie exclaimed, looking at all the items just laying around.

Elena picked up a top hat and cane. She began to do a little dance that reminded her friends of something out of Mary Poppins. Caroline set down the bottles and picked up a saber. Unsheathing it, she began to raise it and then spun around. "Hi yah." Bonnie jumped away from her weapon wielding friend.

"Stefan's diaries," Caroline called, picking up a book and dusting it off. "Oh, the 1920s version. He's talking about Klaus." She began to read to herself, shaking her head, her lips pursed. After a few minutes she shut the book and set it down.

Bonnie and Elena watched as Caroline's expression became thoughtful. Looking at each other they both felt curious about what caused Caroline to stop speaking. It seemed as if there was nothing that could cause the former Miss Mystic Falls to ever stop speaking. "Anything interesting?" Bonnie inquired, going through some old clothes.

"Nope," Caroline shook her head fervently but she still looked contemplative.

"Okay," Elena sighed not wanting to push the issue. Picking up a champagne bottle, she handed it to Caroline, who smiled wistfully at it.

"Our thing," Caroline whispered.

"What?" Bonnie called, looking through a box of old books. "Hey, guys look what I found." She waved her friends over to her. Pulling out a book, she blew the dust off the cover.

Caroline began to cough, waving the dust away and then took a sip from the bottle. "What is it?"

Elena began to smile when she saw the first illustration. "It's Neverland." She exclaimed with delight. "These must be Damon's and Stefan's books from when they were little." Reaching into the box, she began to pull out fairy tales and Caroline picked up Little Red Riding Hood.

Sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed in front of her, Caroline began to read her childhood favorite, ignoring her friend. There was just something about the big bad wolf. Flushing at the thought, Caroline began to sip at her champagne as she engrossed her herself in the tale. She hadn't seen Klaus in months and good riddance. He was the reason that she and Tyler had broken up and Elena was with Damon and the general reason for many bad things that happened in Mystic Falls.

Klaus was the Big Bad Wolf. The stupid guy, who went around killing people's mothers and friends and aunts. And then went around with his stupid dimples and his charm. And his sketches and his dancing. And his… Why was she even thinking about the crazed hybrid anyway? Oh, wait that's right. Because Elena wanted to go snooping in the Salvatores' attic to try to dig up information on Damon.

"I feel like there is so much about him I don't know," Elena had said.

Now Caroline was stuck up here in this musty attic with her friends on a perfectly good weekend away from campus. This just sucked. Staring at her friends, Caroline noticed that Bonnie was curled up with _Peter_ _Pan_ and Elena was reading _Rapunzel_. "Let down your long hair," Caroline called to Elena with a grin.

Laughing, Elena got up to retrieve the other two bottles of champagne. "I would if it were still that long."

"Really? Have you seen mine?" Bonnie scoffed, playing with her short locks.

"I like your hair, Bon," Elena replied. Getting back up, she exclaimed. "Come on, Wendy let's go see what other creatures inhabit this island."

Elena and Bonnie went further into the piles of artifacts. Bonnie came out in a dress which looked like it came from the Victorian period. "Whoa. You look like Wendy Darling," Caroline exclaimed, staring at her friend with a wide grin. Bonnie twirled in her dress.

Then there was a shuffling sound before Elena appeared in a long gown that looked like it must have been from a costume party. Placing a fake crown on her head she walked forward giggling. "How do I look?"

"Like you just woke up in the wrong century and lost your spindle." Caroline retorted. Looking around Caroline began to search through the various things that the Salvatores needed to donate to a rummage sale. "Seriously," She muttered before she found it. "Oh, my God. Lena, Bon. Look!" Elena and Bonnie came over and gasped at Caroline's find. There in between plies of old clothes was a spinning wheel.

Walking over to it like she was mesmerized, Elena reached out to touch the needle when Caroline grabbed her. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked, shaking her head at a bewildered Elena.

Shaking her own head, Elena laughed. "I have no idea." Looking around, she spotted something in the corner, peeking out from a box. She pulled in out and held it up for the others' inspection. "Here's your cape." Handing the cape to Caroline, Elena and Bonnie clapped as Caroline tied the strings and struck a pose.

Hours later they were sitting on the floor once more engrossed in their individual texts. Having drunk the rest of the champagne, they were now discussing what would happen if they were ever in the tales. "I would stay in Neverland where things aren't as hard as they are here and I would steal Hook's ship to travel on," Bonnie declared.

"I would steal Rumpelstiltskin's wand and fix all the horrible things he did." Elena told them.

Caroline thought about her answer. "I would tame the Big Bad Wolf. I think he could be be better if someone cared about him."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Caroline stared at them. "What?" Folding her arms over her chest, she began to pout.

"Is it the Big Bad Wolf you want to tame or is it the Big Bad Hybrid?" Elena teased Caroline.

"WHAT?" Caroline shouted indignantly. "Just because you choose the bad boy doesn't mean we are all attracted to the darkness?"

Shifting to watch her friends, Bonnie wanted to diffuse the tension but then Elena jumped to her feet. Then they really started to yell. Crawling away from them on her hands and knees, Bonnie found a spell book. Her eyes widened when she read the name Emily Bennett. 'Why would the Salvatores have a book that belonged to her family?' Bonnie opened the book and began to flip through the pages absently.

Finding a spell called. "Forgetting Past Wrongs." That sounded good. Maybe it would be a temporary fix but it might be enough to make Caroline and Elena stop fighting since they looked like they were about to hit each other. When veins started sprouting and fangs started growing Bonnie knew it was time for drastic measures.

Reciting the spell quietly, it wasn't until the last word fell from Bonnie's lips that Caroline turned around. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" And the lights went out and Bonnie fell asleep.

Somewhere Far from Mystic Falls

Waking up Bonnie felt groggy. Sitting up slowly, she noticed that the sun was up. Placing her hands down at her sides, she felt sand beneath them. Looking around her, she saw water on one side and a forest on the other. "Where am I?" Bonnie whispered.

"Bonnie?" A voice called. Why did it sound so familiar? Staring in the direction of the trees she began to scramble backwards when the person who was calling her name emerged. "There you are, Bonnie, we've been looking all over for you."

"Stay away from me." Bonnie warned as she continued to scramble backwards.

"Bonnie. What's wrong?" Kol Mikaelson asked, looking down at Bonnie, concerned.

"What are you wearing?" Bonnie asked, staring at the green shirt and pants clad vampire. Kol looked absurd.

"What?" Kol asked, still looking concerned. He started to move toward Bonnie again. She tried to use her powers to stop him but nothing happened. When he was right in front of her he placed a hand on her shoulder. She could fell his body heat through the flimsy dress. That was odd because vampires were cold and Kol's cheeks were rosy.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked, staring at Kol in wonder. Did she die and now she was in some odd version of the other side?

"You must have hit your head. We're in Neverland." Kol told her and Bonnie passed out.

Not so far away:

"Bonnie! Caroline!" Elena called out to her friends, who had disappeared. She slumped down at the little stool in the room she had woken up in. 'How much had she had to drink? I will not drink again. Ever!' Elena silently chanted to herself when someone appeared in front of her.

"What's the problem, deary?" The former mayor of Mystic Falls, Richard Lockwood, clapped his hands together, cackling. Elena fell off the stool trying to vamp speed away from the green ghost.

"Mayor Lockwood?" Elena gasped.

"Well, most people know me by another name. But we'll go with that one." The mayor told Elena. "I am here to grant you a wish."

"Huh?" Elena felt confused and scared of the mayor, more so than when he was alive and that was saying something. Pushing herself to her feet, Elena ran out of the room and outside into an unfamiliar lawn, where there was nothing but grass and woods. "Where am I?"

In other tale:

Caroline woke up rubbing her hand over her eyes. Sitting up, she found she was in the middle of a road with a basket beside her. "That's weird?" Looking around, Caroline found that there was no one around. "Hello?" She called to hear no response. "Bonnie? Elena? This is not funny."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline got up and started to vamp speed and found she got two feet ahead. Trying again, nothing happened. "What the hell?" She moaned in frustration. Then someone appeared from the woods with an axe.

Seeing Mikael Mikaelson, Caroline screamed and bolted. She dropped the basket but she didn't care. Wherever she was, she would not be hanging around to find out why Mikael had an axe and who he planned on using it on.

Back in Mystic Falls:

"It should be in the attic." Damon called, over his shoulder as Klaus Mikaelson and Damon's younger brother, Stefan, followed him up the stairs. When they got to the attic Damon didn't think too much about walking inside. Klaus and Stefan walked into the attic and woke up somewhere else.

In Neverland:

Blinking at the incredible sunlight, Stefan shaded his eyes. "Bonnie?" He called, seeing her with what looked like Kol Mikaelson in a pair of green shorts.

"Stefan," Bonnie called, running toward him. Stefan would have sped over to her but his powers didn't seem to be working. Seeing he was no longer in possession of his day light ring, Stefan began to panic.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Stefan asked the witch, who was also wearing a costume and her hair had grown out really quickly.

"We're in Neverland," Bonnie told him slowly.

"Oh," Stefan said before looking at Kol. "Peter Pan?"

Kol nodded. "Yes, but now I go by Kol."

In a Kingdom:

Waking up, Damon sat up in the middle of a large room. "Your majesty? Are you alright?" Looking over Damon saw Alaric looking down at him in concern. "What?"

"You looked like you might have, um, swooned…" Alaric smirked down at Damon. Before he could continue Damon jerked him into a hug.

"You're alive." Damon exclaimed, clinging to his friend.

"Yes, I am. Now, your majesty, your parents would like to see you about matter of some urgency to the kingdom." Alaric informed Damon, pressing his jacket down.

"Oh, and what's that?" Damon asked, wondering where in the heck he was.

"They want you to find a princess, sir," Alaric informed him slowly.

"Oh. That all." Damon replied. "Point me at them." He fully intended on telling his so called parents in this land he wasn't getting stuck with some random chick. He needed to get back to Elena.

In a forest:

Klaus jumped to his feet, growling. Staring around the road he had just woken up on he was intent on finding Damon and ripping his head off. Striding forward, he began to make more detailed plans of what he would do to make the elder Salvatore suffer when a girl in a red cape flew into his arms. "Help!" The girl squealed.

Feeling his lips quirk upward, Klaus thought that maybe he had time for a snack. Reaching forward, he pushed the hood back. He was not expecting to come face to face with Caroline Forbes. "Caroline?"

Gasping, Caroline stared up at Klaus. "Klaus?" She whispered. Placing a hand on his cheek like she didn't believe he was really there, Caroline blinked back tears before she turned her head. "Of course, because the story isn't complete without the Big Bad Wolf."

"What?" Klaus asked as Caroline pulled her hand away and began to step around him. "Caroline." Reaching out Klaus spun her around and grasped her face between his hands. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Caroline declared, shoving him away with a surprising amount of strength given that she smelled… human? She began to walk away from him when someone came down the road with an axe and she turned around, shoving Klaus ahead of her. "Run!" She screamed at him.

"Why? Whoever it is I will rip them apart if they touch you." Klaus told Caroline, who continued to shove him from behind.

"You don't understand. It's the woodsman. He kills the wolf in the story. You have to run." Caroline shoved Klaus again harder.

Turning around, Klaus was about to tell Caroline no man would ever scare him when he saw Mikael with an axe. Without thinking, Klaus picked Caroline up and threw her over his shoulder. He ran into the woods as Caroline complained with every twig that hit her. As much as he loved to listen to her he currently wished she would shut up. When he vocalized this wish he got a knee to his solar plexus which left him winded but he forged on in the hopes that he would lose Mikael by night fall.

**Thank you to everyone who reads, favs, follows and reviews. I will be back next month with the next installment. Stay tuned on Thursdays. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: How to Write Your Own Tale

Neverland:

"You've found a lost boy," Kol exclaimed staring at Stefan with a huge grin.

Stefan shook his head. "Oh, no. I am not a lost boy. I grew up. See. Well, I didn't really hit eighteen and technically I'm not old enough to vote. But-"

Kol shook his own head. "No, Stefan. You are a lost boy. So, am I as well as the others. Come, Bonnie." Holding out his hand for her take Kol waited. Bonnie looked at Stefan questioningly before she took Kol's hand. They began to walk into the woods. Stefan and Bonnie were not happy about having lost their powers but they were relieved that Kol did not seem to have his own either.

As they entered into a clearing they found other young people they had known over the years in Mystic Falls. Vikki and Anna were sitting on a log talking about something. Across from them was a young boy with longish dark hair, who looked up when Kol entered. "Kol," he called.

"Henrick," Kol called back happily gaining the others' attention. A boy sitting next to Henrick, looked up and Bonnie gasped. "Luka?" He didn't look the way he had the last time she saw him. No longer suffering from severe burns, Luka's skin was smooth and he seemed happy to see Bonnie.

Getting up, Luka came over and hugged Bonnie, causing her to cry. "Hey." He said. "What are the tears for?"

"You died." Bonnie said, wiping them away.

Luka shook his head. "I'm right here. I'm fine," He told her. "Come, sit with us." He led Bonnie and Stefan to the log he had been sitting on. They sat down beside him and examined the faces of the others.

"I thought they were supposed to be the lost _boys_." Stefan commented looking around him.

"Well, that's very sexist of you, Stef." A voice said from somewhere behind Stefan. Turning around he was amazed.

"Lexi," Stefan replied, hugging his friend and then he noticed the wings. "Whoa! Where did those come from?"

Lexi laughed. "The wings? They come with the whole fairy package."

Stefan gaped at his friend. "You're Tinkerbell?"

Lexi began to laugh. "Duh."

A Little Cottage:

Outside the cottage the Mayor had come to watch Elena trudge around the lawn, looking for an escape route. "Sorry, Deary. But that is not how you get to meet your prince."

Stopping in her tracks, Elena spun around on her heel. "Look, Mayor Lockwood. Or whatever your name is, I just want to go home. I don't care about some guy I never met before. All I want is to find my friends and get out of here."

The Mayor stopped grinning and rubbing his hands which was a relief because he was seriously creepy. "What girl would _not_ want to meet the prince? That is what all you girls want - a little prince to take you off to your kingdom and make more little princes."

"You know, Mayor, I know that you probably won't understand this but it's the twenty-

first century. Now, women go out and make their own kingdoms. When they're ready they find a guy and make with the babies. So, just sell you little spiel to someone else. Besides I already have a boyfriend." Walking toward the road, Elena began to walk down it not caring what the Mayor thought.

The Mayor hesitated before he began to follow Elena down the road. "And you believe that this boyfriend of yours is so much better than the prince?"

Nodding, Elena kept walking. "Yes, he is." The Mayor waited for more. "At first I was a little scared because he's done a lot of really, really bad things. But Damon has really proven himself."

Stopping, the Mayor began to cackle and Elena strode ahead. "Did you say, Damon, Deary?"

Elena continued walking, not pausing once in her stride. "Yes, Damon Salvatore is my boyfriend and I am proud to tell the whole world."

The Mayor began to laugh even harder before he ran after her. "_The_ Damon Salvatore is your boyfriend, deary? I think not."

Stopping, Elena glared at the Mayor placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"He's the prince of this fair land," the Mayor told her and Elena's jaw dropped. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, we were making a deal so you may be reunited with your prince. Or united in the first place," the Mayor shrugged with a wide smile.

In the Kingdom:

Striding down the hall, Damon pushed the doors open to a courtroom in which a man and a woman sat on the thrones. He swallowed thickly as he looked at the woman. "Mother?" He whispered, before walking through the throng of lords and ladies. Stepping before his parents, he bowed once to his father before he turned to his mother and before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around his mother. "Mom."

"Damon." Pulling away, Damon was afraid he might cry as he looked down into his mother's ice blue eyes. The eyes he had inherited.

"Are you feeling well, son?" The question came from Damon's right and he turned to his father, who looked worried.

"I'm fine, father." Damon said, straightening up.

Giusseppe smiled. "Good. I would not want my only child to become sick. Several people have contracted an illness this year and have succumbed to it."

"Oh," Damon frowned. 'Well, it was good thing he was vampire then.' Nodding, he tried to look like he cared but right now he just wanted to find Elena. He had to introduce her to his mother. Then it dawned on him that he was an only child. 'Yes,' Damon thought, smiling on the inside. Of course, he didn't plan on staying here but he had to appreciate a world in which he was a prince with his mother and father alive and no pesky baby brother vying for the affections of his girl. Oh, and of course he also had Alaric. How could this go wrong?

"Son, we plan to have a ball in which you must choose a bride." Damon's father informed him while he nodded along absentmindedly. "All the eligible young ladies will be attending."

'Don't they always,' Damon thought repressing a yawn. "No problem, Father." Damon replied with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Ric and I have things to talk about." Turning to his mother, Damon smiled. "Can we have lunch together? I'd like to catch up." His mother nodded and Damon smiled more widely before he grabbed Ric and headed out of the courtroom.

"Ric, we have to find my girlfriend, Elena. I have a feeling she's stuck here," Damon told his friend.

In a Forest not too Far Away from the Kingdom:

Klaus was puffing now. He had been running for miles and he was exhausted. "Caroline, love, I think you may need to go on a diet." Setting Caroline on her feet she slapped him and it hurt worse than he would have suspected. When he drew his hand back he noticed blood. "Was that necessary?" He growled.

"Very." Caroline snapped before turning on her heel to walk away.

Sighing, Klaus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "You can't keep going. It will be dark soon and you're human. You can't protect yourself."

Trying to pull away from Klaus and failing Caroline glared at him. "And, what, you're going to take care of me? Please? I'd be better off with whatever is out there." She gestured to the surrounding forest. "And, you're human, too. Actually, you're probably the wolf in this story which means you're supposed to kill me. So, just go ahead and do it or let me go."

Blinking quickly Klaus frowned at the new information. That would explain why the wound on his cheek had not closed seconds later and why it hurt so much. While he was deep in thought Caroline wiggled out of his grasp and began to run away. Sucking in a deep breathe he ran after her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist dragging her back. "I may be the wolf in this story as you say, however, I am less of a threat to you than anything out there. Or did you forget about my axe wielding farther?" He whispered into her ear.

Grunting Caroline gave up fighting and allowed Klaus to set her on her feet in the clearing he had found. "So, are we staying here tonight because I am not the woodsy type."

Klaus smirked as an owl hooted and Caroline backed up into him. "Yes, I suppose we will have to make do until morning."

Rolling her eyes Caroline looked up at the dark sky and then at the ground which looked rather uncomfortable. Taking off her cape she laid it down and then laid down on top of it. After a few minutes she began to shiver and her teeth began to chatter. Just as she was about to wrap the cape around her body something warm pressed up against her back and legs.

Without thinking Caroline snuggled up closer to the source of heat as an arm came down around her chest and pulled the cape over them. "We are not doing this every night until we get out of here." Caroline warned Klaus, who responded by nuzzling her neck with his stubble causing her to shiver.

Thinking Caroline was still cold Klaus pulled her closer and he thought he heard her sigh before her breathing evened out. "Good night, Caroline." He whispered.

After a minute he heard. "Good night, Klaus."

Back in NeverLand:

"Bonnie, Lexi's a fairy." Stefan informed the powerless witch by his side.

"That's nice," Bonnie replied, looking around. "I wonder if my Grams is here." Sighing she looked down. "I guess not since she's not a kid. Not that I am. But still."

Placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, Stefan felt concerned about whether Bonnie would get through this experience without becoming depressed. "Maybe she is. We could go look for her." Bonnie stared at him, frowning. "Maybe she just looks different. Maybe this place is like some kind of fountain of youth." Stefan was surprised at his own optimism. It was not a trait he was noted for.

Getting up, Stefan took Bonnie's hand and they set off for the forest. "Where are you going?" Kol called, looking up from a conversation with Anna.

"We're going to look for my grandmother." Bonnie informed Kol. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she was that fond of him, even if he was no longer a threat to them.

"Take Lexi with you," Kol told them. "You never know what you might run into and you may need fairy dust to escape. I would come. But there are things I have to take care of here."

Nodding, Bonnie turned to Lexi, who began to fly in front of them. "And that is just plain weird," she muttered before following Stefan and his flying fairy friend.

Back at the Kingdom:

"So, if I were dropped into some freak show of a fairy tale, where would I be?" Damon wondered, running a hand through his prince hair. Pulling his hand back, he stared at it in horror.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?" Ric asked in concern.

Damon shook his head and sneered as he rubbed his fingers together. "How much goop do I put in my hair in the morning, anyway? It's like I'm Stefan." Rolling his eyes, he looked at Ric. "And stop with the 'your majesty thing. I'm Damon. Just Damon. 'Kay?"

Ric nodded, although he was frowning. "Alright… Damon. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Damon nodded, when a woman came toward them and his eyes lit up. "Jenna." He exclaimed with a broad grin. Before the woman could speak, he hugged her. She stood there for a moment before patting him on the back lightly.

When Damon let go of Jenna, she curtsied. "Your majesty. You are in a good mood today. Did your parents inform you of the ball tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. That thing," Damon waved a hand. "Old news. So, how are you feeling? Elena will be thrilled to see that you're okay."

Smiling broadly, Damon watched as Jenna turned to Alaric, her lips pursed in confusion. "Lord Alaric, do you know who our Prince is speaking of?"

In the Forest:

It was early morning and as the birds were chirping in the trees, Caroline's lids fluttered open. She did not want to get up. But there were things to do. Her bed was so warm and comfy. 'Maybe just five more minutes,' she thought. Then it dawned on her where she was and she wasn't in bed.

Staring down in horror, Caroline realized she was staring at Klaus's bare chest. Moving her eyes downward she found with relief that he still had his boxer briefs on. However, she then noticed that she was laying on top of him and was down to her bra and panties. 'No, way.' She thought in rage. He had not had the nerve to undress her in her sleep. 'And how did I get to be on top of him?'

As if Klaus could hear her thoughts, he began to shift beneath her slightly wrapping an arm more firmly around her waist. "Go back to sleep, love, it's still too early to go looking for the others." He rested his other arm over her right thigh and that was it.

Sitting bolt upright, Caroline gasped involuntarily and then scooted upward so there was less contact between parts of them that would make this not G rated. "Klaus, wake up. Damn you." Caroline snapped, glaring down at the hybrid. "You… you pig."

"Technically, love, I'm a wolf." Klaus murmured, opening his eyes which glowed yellow and Caroline gasped as she saw his fangs. Smirking, he reached out and fingered one of her curls, twisting it around his finger. "As I said," he leaned forward so she could feel his breath on the bare skin of her collarbone as he brushed his lips against her skin. "Unless you have something else in mind…"

Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat as he ran his lips along her collar bone, running his hand up and down her back while his other hand was stroking her thigh. Biting her lower lip, Caroline was determined not to give in to Klaus. It didn't matter they were stuck in a fairy tale which was beyond odd. He had no right to try to seduce her just because they were alone and had no one to rely on but each other.

Shoving Klaus down with both hands, Caroline looked around her trying to take in her surroundings. She was not going to give into him. This was not Caroline. She was good. And Klaus was bad. Very, very bad. Oh, this was all so wrong. Finally, concentrating on her surroundings, Caroline gasped when a snowflake fell and then another. Looking up at the sky, she saw that it was lightly snowing and she shivered slightly. Feeling Klaus' hand trailing its way up her back once more, Caroline looked down at the hybrid, who was not even trying to disguise the one thought in his head and she couldn't look away.

Sitting up once more, Klaus cautiously brought his lips to Caroline's. Pulling back, he looked her in the eye. "I will not ask any more from you than you want, Caroline. We can take things as slowly as you would like to. Just lay down with me now. We'll go look for them soon." Pulling her back down, he pulled the cape over their heads and they went back to sleep.

**There you go. I will be back next month with the next installment. **

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: pleasesaycaroline, Guest, jessinicole and gemma spencer.**

**Peace,**

**LL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Are you ready for more fairy tale goodness? On with the show…**

Chapter 3: If You Wish Upon a Star

"Do we have a deal, deary?" Richard Lockwoodstilstikin. Or whatever he went by these day was rubbing his hands together while Elena deflated.

"If you'll stop calling me deary and stop rubbing your hands together," Elena snapped. "Okay, so I'm supposed to like make gold out straw or some crap like that." Shifting from foot to foot, Elena was eager to get this over with so she could get on with meeting the prince and finding out it wasn't Damon so she could keep looking for him. Shaking her head in frustration, Elena walked back into the cottage.

"All you have to do is sign this contract and agree to give me your first born. And then you can be on your way… Elena." The former Mayor of Mystic Falls told her.

Sighing, Elena looked around for a pen and a quill appeared. "Of course," she muttered to herself before the mayor handed it to her and she signed her name quickly. Getting up, she grabbed some straw and then sat back down. "Wait, how do you do this again?" But the mayor had disappeared. "Great."

Flopping down on the stool, Elena placed a piece of the straw on the wheel and it fell off. "Great," she muttered. "I'm going to be at this all day." Bending over, she did not notice as a young man, a young woman and a fairy went by her little cottage along the road.

"Do you think anyone lives in that cottage?" Stefan asked the others.

Bonnie shrugged as they kept walking. "I have no idea. Do you want to check it out?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, they would probably just be another one of these characters who doesn't know anything."

Lexi flew back and waved her wand in his face. "Who do you think you're calling a character, Stefan?"

"No one, Lex, calm down." Stefan held up his hands in surrender.

Bonnie began to chuckle. "You two really are funny together."

Stefan shook his head and began to chuckle. "I guess we are. Lexi, do you know where we are?" He called to his winged friend.

"Not a clue," Lexi called back as a man approached on a horse.

The man slowed the horse down in front of them. "Greetings from the kingdom. Is the young lady spoken for?" Galen Vaughn asked.

Stefan and Bonnie traded looks and Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "Yes. Why?"

Galen dismounted his horse and took Bonnie's hand before kissing it lightly. "There is to be a ball at the palace tonight and King Giuseppe has asked that all the young women of the land be invited to attend."

"Did you say Giuseppe?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows rising and his stomach swiveling in an unpleasant manner.

"Yes, have you met our king?" Galen inquired, staring at Stefan.

Stefan shook his head. "Nope. Never. And who would the prince be again?"

"Prince Damon. The ball is being hosted in his honor. The king and queen wish to find him a wife," Galen informed them. "I must be off to inform others."

After Galen mounted his horse and was at a safe distance away Stefan and Bonnie began to laugh. "Prince Damon?" The two yelled at each other. "Needs a wife?" Laughing hysterically, they had to wait a few minutes before they could continue on their journey. "So, are you going to the ball?" Stefan teased Bonnie.

"What and become the wife to Prince Damon? I think not." Bonnie shook her head, grinning.

"Bonnie," Stefan called, since she had started to walk and he was still standing still.

Bonnie stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I have to go," Stefan said grimly. "My parents might be there."

Sighing, Bonnie walked back over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stefan, they're not really your parents."

"I know. But I need to see them, Bon," Stefan said his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Okay. I'll go. But if I end up getting married to your brother you are going to owe me big time." Bonnie shook a finger at Stefan who grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before they set off again.

Further into the Forest:

Smiling on the inside, Caroline entangled her fingers in Klaus' hair as he laid on top of her, kissing her like it was the one thing he wanted on earth. 'Bad, very bad, Caroline,' she thought to herself. What would her friends think if they could see her now with her legs wrapped around the waist of the murderous wolf?

Shoving the thought away with a resounding mental kick, Caroline closed her eyes as his lips moved to trail down her neck. They had woken up an hour ago and neither said a word before they started to make out like two teenagers on their first unsupervised date. It was exhilarating. It was wrong. But it was passionate. When was the last time she felt like? Oh, yeah, Tyler. But Tyler had left to go be the villain. He had left her and broken her heart again. Now, she was rolling around on the ground with his sworn enemy and she didn't give a damn.

Rolling on top of Klaus, Caroline pressed her lips more firmly against Klaus' feeling his hand move to the back of her bra, unhooking it and she let him. Feeling the straps being slid off as his fingers brushed her skin, pulling the garment away and laying it aside. They sat up and she moaned slightly, wondering how far she should let him go before they stopped.

'If an ancient former hybrid and a former vampire get it on in the woods what sound would they make?' Caroline thought, grinning.

This time she had not internalized the grin and Klaus pulled back to look at her. "What are you thinking, love?" He asked, before pressing his mouth and his hands to her chest making her bite her lip harder.

"Hmm… I was thinking that what happens in fairy tale land…" Caroline whispered, not being able to finish her sentence, she felt her body reacting to his movements and trying to hold back from ripping his shorts off and finishing what they started.

"Care to finish that thought, love?" Klaus asked, moving backward and looking her in the eye, his lids hooded.

Grinning, Caroline pressed her lips to his once more before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his neck. For the first time in a long time she felt blissfully unrestrained. "I was thinking that we can do anything we want. And it doesn't matter. We can stay here in the woods and live on berries and woodland creatures for months and have lots and lots of sex and screw the consequences because no one's here to stop us or judge us. No one's here to say it's wrong or bad. We ca-"

Before Caroline could say another word, Klaus picked her up and sat her back down on the cape. Her jaw dropped as he walked over to where his clothes were lying and he began to dress. "Klaus? Klaus, what… what did I say?" Caroline was utterly and completely confused.

"Put you clothes on, Caroline. We're going to find your friends." He did not even bother to look at her before, he strode away leaving Caroline to sit, who was shivering before she put her bra back on and dressed hurriedly. When she began to walk quickly in the direction she had seen him walking towards, she found he had killed a deer.

Gagging, Caroline could barely recognize the animal. "You killed Bambi." She whispered, fighting the urge to dry heave.

Klaus wiped his bloody hands on his pants and then wiped the blood from his mouth. "Yes, and Thumper." Turning to look, Caroline really wished she hadn't as she fell to her knees as her stomach balked. Klaus did not seem to care as he turned away from her and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Caroline gasped, holding her stomach.

"After wood and water," Klaus snapped, before he strode off. Staring at the dead animals again, Caroline began to cry.

About Twenty Yards Away:

Bloody freaking fairy tales. Klaus kicked at the surrounding foliage. He wanted to kill something other than Bambi. He was never a fan of fairy tales; even as a child he found them simplistic. After he became a vampire, he had scoffed at tales of heroes and princesses riding off into the sunset. And, thanks to his beloved, Caroline, he had been reminded once more that he was _the_ villain. He was unworthy of love or forgiveness. There was no land in which he would not be judged for his past behavior.

Growling, Klaus punched a tree and pulled his hand back to find it bleeding. Hissing in pain he continued walking. Somewhere out there his father was wandering about and was apparently hunting him. What else was new? Klaus was used to being hunted. And unloved. Wasn't that how he ended up here in the first place?

Elijah and the mother of his child, Hayley, had decided to move out of their home; they had been living together post-birth. He was now the father of a beautiful, baby girl, who did not even live under his roof. Klaus was permitted to visit so long as he did not attempt to take the babe.

As for Rebekah, she had gone to live with his former protégé, Marcel in a home Marcel had built for them. It was all so quaint. He had told her that Marcel would break her heart and she would come running back to Klaus, as she always did and she would find he had moved on from New Orleans after he drove a stake through lover's heart. Klaus hated betrayal more than anything.

Putting these thoughts aside he thought he smelled something that was deliciously human. Grinning, Klaus moved quietly toward his prey, a young man. Rather, he was little more than a child. Close to being a teenager. Klaus loathed teenagers. As he was about to lunge, the boy turned to look at him and Klaus fell to his knees.

"Henrick?" He gasped feeling like he couldn't breathe as he stared at his youngest brother. Just then a young man came out of the woods and grinned at Klaus.

"Nik, you're home," Kol came forward and he and Henrick wrapped their older brother in a hug as he began to cry feeling restrained joy for once in a thousand years.

Back at the Kingdom:

"Wait? What do you mean you don't know who Elena is?" Damon asked, Jenna and Alaric again. He must have asked them the same question a hundred times that day. Now, he was pacing the length of his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I have never heard that name before." Jenna told him like she was embarrassed that she did not know the answer to his question.

"Oh, come on," Damon said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. The only time he had not been questioning the pair was when he had had lunch with his mother. That was much easier since they didn't have that many memories together so that Damon could bring up and have her look at him like he was crazy the way Lord and Lady Huh were doing right now.

"Is she one of the ladies who will attend the ball tonight?" Jenna asked hopefully. "You seem to want to see her very much so I do wish she would appear to make your wish come true."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Jenna, do you mind giving me and Ric some guy time?" Jenna nodded and hurried out the door. Feeling relieved that he would only be stuck with one person who had no idea what the hell he was talking about, Damon buried his hands in his hair.

"You seem frustrated, Damon. Is it about Lady Elena? If she lives anywhere in the kingdom I shall send a messenger to find her and make sure that she attends the ball if that is your wish."

Looking up, Damon smirked. "You're extremely loyal, Ric. Thanks. But if she's here, she'll find me." Sighing, he stared at the ceiling. "So, how are things with you and Jenna? You two hooking up yet?"

Ric coughed in amazement. "Excuse me?"

"You know, are you doing the mattress mambo or whatever you people call it here in fairy nightmare land?" Damon quirked an eyebrow as his friend shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm not sure I know what you are implying, sir." Ric was frowning deeply and looked more stern than Damon had ever seen him before.

Rolling his eyes, Damon looked around his room. "What do people do for fun around here? Better yet, where do I go to get drunk around here?"

Ric shook his head. "WE do not drink here, sir."

"What?" Damon jumped to his feet. "No. Ric. Come on, buddy? I need a drink. Please."

Looking around him, like he believed that the walls could hear him, Ric lowered his voice. "I have heard of a place called a tavern but only the most dangerous people spend their time there and I do not believe that-"

Before Alaric could continue speaking Damon was already on his way out the door. "Come on, Ric." He called, not bothering to turn to see if his friend was following.

"Where are we going, Damon?" Ric asked, dreading the answer.

"Off to ye old tavern," Damon told him with a wide grin. "And no protesting. We'll be back in plenty of time for the stupid ball thing."

**Okay, so I will be back next month because I have so many freakin' stories that needed to just be done already… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update because I was obviously letting my mind swirl when I wrote this story. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: pleasesaycaroline, AnnabyBlood, Deklaroline, guest and redbudrose.**

**Laoise: Have you been revived yet? ;) **

**Jessinicole: I loved the Klaroline, too. I will admit I say bitter things to my TV when I watch TO and TVD about my desire to have Klaorline scenes. **

**Rose: Lexi, Alaric and Jenna, as well as other characters, know versions of Stefan, Damon, etc. from their worlds rather than the MF versions. **

**Peace,**

**LL **


End file.
